Not My Day
by cantkeepmyfocus
Summary: Ginny hates winter. But will an encounter with Draco change that? ONE SHOT


**Not My Day**

**AN:** This is just a short little story about Ginny and Draco, and Ginny's intense dislike for the winter season. Just a little idea I had in Math class.

**Disclaimer:** As you should know by now, this being FANFICTION . net, the characters, locale, etc. in this story are not of my creation. Those belong to the magnificent J. K. Rowling. Plot and OOC-ness courtesy of me.

* * *

Snow flakes swirled in the sky, smears of white on a frosty blue canvas. Winter had descended upon Hogwarts Castle, and for the most part, students were quite content.

However, there was an exception. Ginevra Weasley, youngest of the Weasley clan, hated winter. She wasn't sure why; it was just that way. Always had been, and so, she presumed, would always be.

From a young age, Ginny, as she preferred to be called, detested snow, ice, and in general, and the overall cold, harsh landscape of winter.

And in her sixth year of study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was no different. The fiery-haired girl frowned to herself upon the realization that she had to venture into the snow for her Care of Magical Creatures class.

Sure, Ginny understood some of the more appealing aspects of the cold winter months. Christmas, for example. It was, without a doubt, one of her favourite times of the year. But, she thought, it could do without the snow.

However, after Christmas… what was alluring about winter then? What was there to look forward to? Nothing! It was all cold, dreary, horrible weather.

And so, it was with a heavy heart that the Gryffindor girl pulled on her cloak. Knotting her scarf loosely around her neck, she peered into the mirror once more. Her flaming red hair clashed with the scarlet and gold colours of the scarf, and she frowned. Not only would she have to endure a whole class in the snow, she had to look horrible at the same time.

It was definitely not Ginevra's day.

Ginevra mumbled incoherently to herself. She seemed to do that a lot, and was, in fact, known around Hogwarts for being slightly off her rocker. She was often compared to Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, which was no surprise, as the two were rather good friends.

As the girl reminded herself of the magical capabilities of Kneazles, and how to distract Bowtruckles by the means of woodlice, she felt something hit her shoulder. Something that seemed vaguely wet and cold…

Ginny turned and instantly saw the culprit; Draco Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinaire. The tall blond-haired boy stood there smirking, another snow ball resting in his hands.  
Ginny seethed with anger; the nerve of that boy! Her inner self debated on what to do; ignore it and be on her way, or teach him a lesson, and risk being late to class.

It didn't take long for her to make a decision. Within seconds, she had collected enough snow to form her own snowball, and mouthed three words to the boy standing across from her.

'Bring it on.'

The exchange of snow balls quickly increased to a full scale battle. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a slightly Hermione-like voice warned Ginny of the consequences of skipping classes. But the voice was drowned out as the Gryffindor and Slytherin ran through the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts, exchanging insults and pelting each other with snow.

Despite it being a battle with one of her arch-enemies, Ginny found herself to be having a good time. In fact, if truth be told, Ginevra Weasley was actually having fun in the snow. The cold and the wind lay forgotten as she tore after the Slytherin boy, trying desperately to tackle him into the drifts and banks of freshly-fallen snow.

'You're mine, Malfoy!' she called as she approached him. She ran as quickly as she could, and managed to get close enough to knock him over into the snow. Unfortunately, however, she stumbled on a snow-covered tree root, and fell down after him.

The blond boy glared up at Ginny, and pushed her off from on top of him.

'So now I'm yours, Weasley? I think not. A poor, pitiable witch like you could never afford someone as wealthy and noble as me. '

Ginny gave the boy a fierce look. 'Shove it, Malfoy, you insufferable prat. There are more important things than money,' she said, rolling her eyes. 'And,' she added, 'I didn't mean it like that.'

Malfoy looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. 'Then how did you mean it, Weasel?' he inquired, a thoughtful expression adorning his soft features. The girl blushed, and made to stand up. The cold was finally getting to her, and her hate of the season was coming back to her, suddenly stronger than ever.

It wasn't that she had feelings for Malfoy, as he had implied. It was just that… well; it wasn't like it would be horrible to fancy him. Draco Malfoy was widely desired by the female population at Hogwarts. His 'bad boy' persona and deliciously good looks definitely intrigued many of the girls, even some Gryffindors.

But before Ginny could stand up, Malfoy had grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back down. His face was lit with a goofy grin. 'What if I wanted you to be mine, Weasel?' he asked softly, his blue eyes dancing.

Ginny was taken aback; whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that - definitely not that. But, as she peered into the Slytherin's eyes, she could see genuine caring and compassion.

Before even considering who he was, who she was, Ginny was kissing him. Capturing his lips with hers, sighing contentedly. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight, warm embrace, and the two melted into each other. They shared passion, so warm, so… indescribable.

The two broke apart just as the bell signaling the end of class rang throughout the grounds. Ginny gulped; she hadn't realized that she had completely skipped class, and was positive that she would be punished.

Draco laughed at her, and then grabbed her hand. Pulling her up with him, he started off towards the front of the castle. Snow was still falling, but now Ginny couldn't recall why she disliked it so. Really, it was quite beautiful and the cold was not at all as bad as she remembered.

As the happy couple made their way through the big, oak doors of the castle, they ran into none other than Professor McGonagall.

'Skipping class, I heard,' she said briskly, frowning upon the two students. 'You know what that means, detentions for a week and 20 points from your respective houses. The both of you should proceed to the Hospital Wing to help Madam Pomfrey each night this week at seven.' And with a last reproving glare, the strict professor was off.

Ginny giggled, realizing that detention wouldn't be so bad with Draco. Perhaps it was her day after all.

* * *

**AN: **Review, if you'd like. I always love feedback.


End file.
